Infidelity
by Altra
Summary: On the eve of their marriage, Ginny betrays Draco in the worst possible way, leaving him to wonder about every aspect of his life. [better than it sounds]
1. Chapter 1

  
  
_It's not like I never noticed her before. No, nothing like that. We'd shared some nasty comments, some brutal blows; but nothing concrete, nothing to base feelings upon. And to this day, I think our relationship had the aspect of fate to it.   
  
My father called the entire situation nothing more than the desires of two naïve children, with star-struck feelings and well-meant but immature words upon our tongues.   
  
Her mother called our love a mere childish fantasy, a rebellion. Not substantial in the least, and at the most infatuation.   
  
Even though many people had their say as to what our relationship was, everything, to me at least, amounted to determinism.   
  
Though essentially fate, determinism lacks the mystical, superfluous wonderment of all, that fate embodies. Romeo and Juliet were fated. Ginny and I were determined.   
  
I remember sitting besides her on the underground one day, and feeling a sense of despair; I never felt as if I'd fallen in love with her of my own free will. It always felt as if someone had placed a blindfold over my eyes and led me to the proverbial altar. I had the sudden urge to fight, but I was reigned to a halt and with a flick of the switch, the moment passed.   
  
She sabotaged us. Ginny finished what little semblance of an innocent relationship we had with the single kiss she gave to Potter on our wedding day. She ended us. And Potter ended her. But I, I have yet to be ended. The words 'the end' have not been written on my life as they have been on hers, even though so many have tried. So many.   
  
But 'the end' was never part of my life until her._  


  
  
I was smiling. I remember that day so well because my eyes were squinted from all of my smiling. I couldn't help myself; the flowers were beautiful, the day was beautiful, and my bride was beautiful.   
  
Ginny had insisted our marriage occur in the backyard of the Burrow. I had grudgingly agreed; her family never did accept me, though as of late they've changed their communal opinion.   
  
The large oak trees were covered in tiny light spells, which danced in the dusk. I had requested the light spells because of the tradition in my family: any Malfoy man who married a woman without light spells in the trees to illuminate all secrets was doomed to be murdered by his wife. My mother had insisted on large, gauze-like white tents. The tents were tied at the four posts, leaving the atmosphere within airy and exotic. Ginny's family demanded a series of large round tables as opposed to many smaller ones so everyone could eat with the newlyweds. My father demanded gourmet chefs to prepare the meal, though I know for a fact that Molly Weasley snuck in a dish or two. Ron Weasley was the one to suggest a live band. I, for one, had opted for self-playing instruments or a hidden band, but Weasley was determined to have a stage with a live group. Grudgingly, I admit it was an excellent idea. Harry Potter brought the idea of paparazzi-free party to the table. Which was highly astonishing as no Malfoy wedding had been press-free since the fourteen hundreds.   
  
Later, I discovered why he wanted it press-free.   
  
Ron was also the unanimously voted toaster at our wedding.   
  
"Excuse me," he said, his voice booming as he stood. The others in the tent fell silent, and watched with half-lidded intoxicated eyes. "I'd like to make a toast," he began, turning to us, "to my sister."   
"I'm sure most have you have heard the bouncing ferret story," Ron said. The laughter roared and I fought to keep from smacking him. Ginny smiled apologetically at me. "As children, Ginny and I would secretly amuse ourselves with stories from the 'Bouncing Ferret Collection,' which will someday be written and enjoyed by all." More chuckles.   
  
"And… I remember the day, when I asked Ginny if Malfoy the Ferret should be turned purple or pink, and she called me insensitive and slapped me across the face." I joined in the laughter. "It wasn't until three months later that I found out she and The Ferret had been sharing more than angry words. And when I did, I believe all hell broke loose; of you'll excuse the cliché. I was convinced Ginny had done nothing more than set herself up for heartbreak."   
  
All eyes were riveted to Ron, and he appeared quite flustered. "And then… I saw them together. Really saw them. I watched how caring he was to her when he thought no one was watching. I saw how innocent she looked when he held her hand. I felt like an idiot for yelling at her so much; they were obviously made for each other. I watched them move in together; watched them buy a plant together-" More laughter. "-Watched her face glow as she flaunted that rock she's got around her neck now," he said, indicating to Ginny. "And now, on her wedding night, I'm sure we can all see the light in her eyes and the smile on her face. And so I've just this to say."   
  
Ron raised his glass, and looked directly into my eyes. "To modern day star-crossed lovers that you are, may your marriage be as long lasting as the Bouncing Ferret story and as beautiful as this night's sky." There was much clapping and applause as people raised their glasses and toasted one and other. Ron came to Ginny's side, and she hugged him from her chair. Ron hugged her back, but looked me in the eyes, as if to say that she was mine to protect. And I felt a sudden honor at being trusted by her older brother.   
  
As dinner winded down, the band began an upbeat jazz song, which prompted many people to haul my bride and me out of our seats. We danced, and danced, and danced without interruption. Until Potter cut in.   
  
By the time Harry actually cut in, half the dinner guests were gone, leaving only close friends and close family. I questioned Ginny with my eyes, and she half nodded, so I left her in Potter's trustworthy hands. I stepped off to the side, joined by my childhood friends and nowadays associates Crabbe and Goyle. We were laughing about the recent plunges many new companies had undergone, when I looked out to my wife. My wife.   
  
She was happily in Potter's arms, and he was certainly holding her close. I fought to keep my feet planted as I saw the way Potter was gazing at her. He whispered something, and she smiled and looked to her feet, before she glanced back at him and murmured something in reply. Potter grinned, and pulled her closer to him. He dropped her hand and linked both hands on her waist. My heart was racing and my palms began to sweat, but I had faith in Ginny. I had faith that she would pull back.   
  
Ginny had known since day one that Harry Potter was not my favorite person. She had known that I felt a sort of inane envy of him, never mind that I had everything he wanted. Ginny had always been careful about what she said about Harry, and about her feelings in the past for him. The first time she had told me that she had been in love with Harry, I put off asking her to marry me for two years. I almost didn't, until she swore to me that Harry was in her past, and nothing tied her to him. Nothing.   
  
And the bastard kissed her.   
  
He slowly leaned forward, hesitating halfway through, and then continuing. At first, Ginny's eyes were wide, but she closed them, and caressed the side of his face.   
  
It was a nightmare I relived every night for the next seven years of my life and sometimes I still feel the chilling pain of that moment in vivid detail. The sting of that betrayal, on my wedding day no less, had never left me.   
  
As slowly as it happened it ended. Only, _Potter_ was the one who pulled back. Ginny sadly bit her lip and hugged him. She whispered something and shook his head, but he pulled back and gave her a reply with a smile. The clock chimed midnight. According to the plan, Ginny and I were to apparate to Italy. Ginny let the loose embrace between her and Potter fade as she scanned the crowd for me. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, and I forced myself to put on a smile; the last one I smiled for the duration of our pitiful marriage. She rushed over to me and took my hand, and we waved and said our goodbyes, before I pulled my wand out and took her hand. Mine was cold and clammy, hers warm and dry. I whispered the spell, and we appeared in our hotel room in Rome.   
  
And then, all hell really did break loose.  


  
"Today was so wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. I pushed her back.   
  
"I'm sure it was," I sneered. She stared questionably at me.   
  
"What's wrong, Drake?" she asked. I think it's best to say I snapped.   
  
"You fucking slut," I whispered.   
  
"Draco?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I slapped it off, and turned on her. I was much taller than she was, at least seven inches, even when she was wearing those heels.   
  
"You think no one saw you with Potter did you?" Her face clouded and tears gathered in her eyes. "That wasn't my-my fault," she whispered. I shook my head.   
  
"I was watching, Gin. I was _watching_," I hissed. I leaned over her. "You knew exactly who was kissing you. It wasn't a sudden thing, that's for damn sure! Hell, Potter ended the fucking thing, not you! Not you, not my wife. Even though he had nothing to lose, you sure as hell did. Or am I now nothing to you? Why the fuck did you lie to me, Ginny? Was this whole relationship just for shits and giggles? 'Oh, don't worry Harry-dear, Draco won't realize we're carrying on behind his back!'"   
  
"Draco stop it!" Ginny screamed, holding her hands over her ears. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from her head.   
  
"Why? Does the truth hurt you that much?" She was crying. Her beautiful brown eyes never held the sorrow that they did in that moment. And I immediately knew why she did it, why she married me.   
  
"I'm just a pity case to you, aren't I?" She looked away. "Look at me!" I demanded, shaking her so she stared me straight in the eyes. "You married…" I was choking on my words. "You married- me, because you knew I was in love with you. But… but you carried on with Potter all these years… haven't you?" She numbly shook her head. She was answering a rhetorical question incorrectly. "Haven't you!" I screamed. Her sobs broke through.   
  
"No…" she whispered. I released her, and she fell to the ground sobbing. I walked backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed, and I fell into a sitting position. I fell hard.   
  
I remember staring at a spot on the ground, just staring. The wood had knotted, distorting the colors around it. It was ironic; at least it was to my fogged mind. The only thing that was coming to mind was that Ginny had married me, and in the process had discolored my life forever. And I _hated_ her for it. Hated her.   
  
She was still sobbing on the ground when I finally stood up, maybe two hours later, and pulled a pair of jeans out of the dresser. Someone had unpacked our bags. I grabbed a shirt lying next to them, pulled off my tuxedo and pulled on the clothes.   
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, her voice hoarse. I couldn't look at her.   
  
"Somewhere you aren't," I replied. I pulled my ring off and grabbed my wand off the dresser. I turned and for a second, I couldn't think.   
  
Ginny was sitting on the ground, her dress pooled around her and rivers of blue-black mascara trailing down her once porcelain pale face. The tears left blood red lines in her skin, as if she has scratched her self. Her cheeks and nose were red from crying, but I couldn't stay with her. My very being wanted to hold her, but the atrocity she'd committed against me ended that thought in the water. I blankly tossed my wedding ring onto the ground beneath her shaking figure. And I apparated away with her screams for me to stay in my ears.   


  
  
***   
  


I know, I know, Draco and Ginny _belong_ together. I believe it as well, but I think we all need a lil' something to mix it up, ne? I *heart* reviewers!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  


A/N: Whoa... I honestly didn't expect that many reviews... Thought I'd get a bunch of flames, you know 'They belong together!' 'You smell like hampster!'   
  
Here is where I would include the customary disclaimer if I didn't have faith that all you people know I'm not JK Rowling.  
**

Chapter Two  


**

I served Ginny the papers within twenty-four hours of our wedding. My father had allowed me to move back into the Manor without a second glance, though I could see he was saddened by my failed attempt at love because he couldn't shield me from it. When my mother saw me, she threw her arms around me, but never said a word about Ginny.   
  
Two weeks later, a visitor came to call.   
  
My mother was attempting to cook for the first time and years, and I was buzzing around the counter, discreetly fixing all of her mistakes, when Ron walked in. The House Elves had shown him in, but he had abandoned them in the parlor and came straight for us. I stopped dead in my track with a container of allspice in my hands when he walked in.  
  
"Can we talk?" he asked quietly. I nodded, placing the spice on the counter. My mother leaned over the counter and watched us walk out to the backyard. When we were safely outside, I waved Ron to a seat and took one opposite of his.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, and I could hear his temper bursting through.  
  
"Have you talked to Ginny yet?" I asked quietly. Ron exploded.  
  
"Of course I have! She's been sobbing and wailing about the divorce papers since the day after your marriage! Now I want to know what you did to her!"   
  
"Then she didn't tell you," I murmured.   
  
"Tell me what?" Ron snapped.  
  
"She's been having an affair with Potter for years," I said, as nonchalantly as I could manage, though my hand clenched on the glass table that separated us.   
  
"What?" Ron roared, leaping to his feet. "When did you find this out?"  
  
"Sit, Ron. Just sit," I muttered.   
  
"How come you're so cool about this?" Ron accused, plunking back down. It was my turn to explode.  
  
"You think this is so fucking easy for me to deal with! Oh she's your sister, but she was _my_ wife. The love of _my_ life. Oh yes, she's been in love with Potter for years. But she swore they were just friends, swore it numerous times. And I started to believe her, can you believe that?" I asked, slamming the table with my fist.  
  
"But they are just friends!" Ron howled.  
  
"No, they're not," I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "You want to believe the best of your sister and friend, do you not?" I didn't wait for him to answer. "But the truth of this matter is that Ginny and Potter have been more than friends for years. Behind my back, obviously, or I wouldn't have married her."  
  
Ron sat for a long time, just thinking. I stared out over the fields before us, but my mind was blank. My mind is always blank when I need to think the most.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" I countered. "Why did she marry me? She pitied me. Why didn't she tell you? So she wouldn't appear as a slut. Why Potter? I honestly don't know. And I don't want to care about it anymore, but things like that, well, they just don't leave. All those bloody songs about true love and it conquering it all, well apparently it only takes one person to experience true love and it hurts like hell when you're on the losing side."  
  
"Why didn't she tell us after she got the papers? Why did Harry even let her marry you?" Ron asked. He was asking me questions that I hadn't the slightest clue as to the truth, but my mind has so many lurid tales to tell.  
  
"Perhaps she was ashamed of what she'd done. Maybe she wanted Harry to believe that I had broken her heart like everyone said I would. Maybe Harry let her because he wanted to see me hurt. Or maybe because he wanted her body and not a commitment. Maybe she was on the losing side of true love. Or maybe she's just a slut."  
  
"Don't talk about her like that," Ron said strongly.   
  
Our conversation died after that. Ron was struggling to keep his opinion of Ginny above the line. That was the reason so many of the Weasleys had trouble accepting that the marriage wasn't my fault. They had come to accept me like Ginny had wanted them to, and some of them, like Ron, had gotten to know me very well. Almost frighteningly well.   
  
"Do you still love her?" Ron asked, his voice booming as it usually did when he was nervous. This only started happening in sixth year when his voice dropped. God that was funny. "Let me tell you something about... 'love' Weasley. It doesn't disappear when the person you care for does something horrible. My... _love_ for Ginny is as strong today as it is the day I married her. It will probably take a year for me to get somewhat over her." I let my voice trail off, and I once again enjoyed the view. "It doesn't matter anyway. She doesn't love me, and I'm not one to throw myself into a bad venture twice," I said, as though I was talking business with Weasley.  
  
"I don't think she loves Harry, though. Maybe that was just her last hurrah with the hero she thought she was in love with," Ron said. I shook my head, not caring that my hair was scratching my face.   
  
"No. She admitted that it ran for years," I replied, sadly smiling at the ground. I remember Gin used to call me her little masochist because of sadistic pleasure I got from my own pain.  
  
"This… it just doesn't seem like something they'd do," Ron said, carefully picking his words. I sighed again. Weasley wanted to think the best of his sister; he wanted to pin the blame solely on something I did to shield himself.  
  
"There's always something below the surface," I said. "Take yourself for instance. First time I meet you, I think 'Weasley. Must be poor, uncouth, a real peasant.' So every assumption I made of you, everything bad I saw in you, I attributed it to your financial background. Even though in you I saw the same stubbornness and temper that I myself had. And below that surface, you've a sense of decency and loyalty I never noticed before." He nodded as I spoke.  
  
"For a Malfoy, you know you're stuff." I raised an eyebrow. He didn't even look at me to know I was questioning his wording.   
  
"You tell the truth when you've got it." This time I nodded, and we both stared out over the rolling hills and watched the sun move across the sky.   
  
It was that day that Ron Weasley and I forged a sort of alliance. In that conversation, I decided Weasley was a loyal and good person, and Weasley decided I was honest. We weren't friends, and to this day, we are still only acquaintances. But Weasley has kept me from making some bad decisions, and I've kept him grounded. Besides, he was my eye on Ginny, and I his on his would-be bride.  
  


  
  


A/N: So here I thank people!  
**Dangerous Perfection**: Woot! Yeah, there seems to have been an increase in the long, soap opera-ish stories...   
**Loser1218**: Bah! You are not loser!   
**burgosdamasco**: Hmm, this left me confused, but I have routed out the confusion! I said Draco relived the memory for seven years, but he was not married to Ginny for seven years, the pain just stuck around as pain is wont to do. Thanks for reviewing!  
**crystangel03**: Thanks for the compliments!  
**Keisha**: He does get screwed a lot... it's kinda like karma.  
**g**: I have written!  
**mixed**: Here is the more!  
**Creus**: He _is_ cool, isn't he?  
**SillyRiddles**: Yeah, I was feeling angsty...  
**ailstalia**: I'm glad you liked it ^_^  
**crucia**: Thanks!  
  
These people set lovely examples, ne? [Reviewing is your friend...]


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  


Infidelity

  
  
A/N: I know, I know, this has taken forever, but I figured I'd wait out the writer's block instead of write something I wasn't satisfied with [trust me, it's worth it]  
  
  
***

_Things cannot get much worse than they already are._  
  
A lovely sentiment, but I had yet to begin my free fall into hell. Oh yes, I had most certainly hit the bottom; but I found myself doomed to stay there.  
  
Of course, these were only thoughts. I didn't realize how bad things could actually get.   
  
It was July 10, a fully three months time since the incident. I thought I had made it through the storm, but I was about to realize I was right in the eye.  
  
I got an owl.  
  
_'I need to tell you something... and I'd rather you find out from someone other than the press. She's pregnant... and engaged. She won't tell anyone what is going on. I really think you two should at least have one last conversation. They're announcing the marriage this Tuesday.  
-Ron'_  
  
I didn't get a chance to reply; my mother grabbed the letter from my hands when she saw my face go slack. She was trying to say something; her lips were moving, but I was only vaguely aware of the sounds.  
  
I didn't talk with anyone about Ginny for a months after that letter. Since Ginny and I had no property to split, and no legal ties to sever, besides our marriage of course, the divorce procedure was scheduled to run for another two weeks.   
  
Of course, life, it seemed was not so willing to let me walk away.  
  
Roughly three days later, I began to get interview invitations. First, they were from rags like the Squibbler, but later they started coming from Witch Weekly, and eventually, The Daily Prophet. I ignored them, thinking I could escape the entire world if I didn't return the owls. I honestly don't know why such thoughts even came to me; I must've been insane at the time. I guess I had been spending too much time indoors; a month passed between the time I spoke with Ron and the next time I spoke with someone outside of the Manor. Most of my conversations took place in my head between myself and Victor Zimmer, an infamous author of books on dark magic.  
  
It was during one of these imaginary conversations, that a very dear friend of mine came to call. Pansy walked steadily through the maze of bookshelves through the library to find me, and, as I glanced up expecting to see a house elf or perhaps my mother, I was instead greeted by a slap across the face.  
  
"How dare you!" she shrieked, throwing the current issue of the Prophet onto my lap. "I'm forced to come out of hiding because you can't seem to get your act together!"  
  
I picked up the paper and spread it out between my hands, reading the headline and feeling the lump in my throat drop to my stomach.  
  
"Virginia Weasley, formerly Malfoy, Engaged to Legendary Harry Potter." I slid down against the bookshelf, my mind blank, except for one thought that just kept circling: _ This is what you get._  
  
Pansy slowly sank down besides me, pulling me into her arms, as though she expected me to cry. We both knew I wouldn't; rather, I _couldn't._ She had crushed _me._ I wasn't allowed to show that she had hurt me. An inbred Slytherin trait, and I can't tell if it did me more harm than good.  
  
"Come on, love, let's get some tea," she said softly. Pansy was a nurturer, even if she herself didn't believe it. I grunted in protest, still thinking that somehow I had deserved this.   
  
Then Pansy did the one thing I had needed someone to do, but no one had yet done.  
  
She just sat with me in silence.  
  
  
***  
  
  
My encounter with Pansy was one of the few highlights of my life. Pansy kept me grounded after that, and she was my distraction from my troubles with Ginny. Every time I walked through my front door, I was hounded by owls from all different sources. I had letters from distant relatives, reporters wanting the story, old friends, and even from some sources I didn't know. Most of them had a tinge of malice in them; the true story of my failed marriage hadn't hit the presses yet. I didn't even want to let it drop; I still loved Ginny, even though she destroyed me.  
  
Eventually, life at the Manor, life in the wizarding world, everything seemed to be too much. As the date of Ginny's wedding loomed ominously at the end of the year, I had to escape, from everything.  
  
As it was, Pansy had been in hiding for a damn good reason: she was wanted by Voldemort for double dealing. In the final stand against Voldemort, Pansy had been the focal point of a spell involving 'The Traitors' as we were so loving called. The group was simply myself, Pansy, and our year mate, Blaise. It was a Dark spell, one the Aurors were too scared to attempt. The ultimate end was the demolishment of Voldemort's Army, as he called his Death Eaters as a perverse response to the underground dueling club from Hogwarts , as well as Pansy's controllable magic.   
  
Unfortunately, our efforts were deemed... disreputable, and we were left out of the celebrations and spoils of the war. Even the textbooks would leave the question of what happened to the Death Eaters unanswered. They thought it was righteous to only show the glorious side of the war; they thought our doings to be too base. The powers that be assumed that our use of Dark magic had cost us nothing, but in reality, it was almost a price too heavy to pay. Pansy lost her magic, Blaise lost his family, and I lost every shred of power my father had placed in my hands. Though he had accepted me into his house, I was treated almost like an outsider; I was always his son, and we both knew this, but I was no longer his friend, his confidant. I was no longer trusted among any of my peers, most of whom had sympathies with Voldemort and his following.   
  
By the end of the month, I had moved into a flat in muggle London in the same complex as Pansy. Blaise had relocated to another country soon after the war's end, and no one had heard from him since. I suppose it was just as well, he needed to think through his life and I supposed having space will help.   
  
At first, I thought my biggest trial would be a job, but that actually proved to be the easiest. I applied for a rather shady branch of the Ministry of Magic known as 'Sector 12.' It was a joint muggle/magical branch, in which I would be investigating unusual occurrences in both realms, and reporting which were magical and which were plain phenomena.   
  
No, the hardest part came with unloading my boxes. I had simply told the house elves to pack everything, and I didn't even bother watching what they packed.   
  
Things had gone relatively smoothly. With Pansy's help, I had most of them unpacked by the evening. After thanking Pansy profusely for her help, I set to work on the final box. I split the tape and peeled back the flaps only to have Ginny Weasley beam happily up at me.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A/N:Yeah... not much of a cliff hanger, ne? Thanks to everyone who reviews, you all rock my socks ^_^

  
  
  



End file.
